Sam's Sister
by SCfan8
Summary: One women and her daughter, Meg move onto the Quileute lands. will the pack's live get turned around just because of one mistake? Come and find out


Megan's POV

So, here I was sitting in my mom's car with my headphones. So, back on track we're moving to small Native American reservation called La Push. It's in Washington and it almost always rains. Apparently I'm half Quileute my fathers' side (I don't know who he is). My mother well she is all American from Maine. So she wants me to learn more about my heritage. You would think that I was all Quileute if it wasn't for my eyes they're bright blue. I was born on March 13 1993. I'm pretty tall for my age I'm 5'7. I'm 13 years old and in 8th grade. I don't really have a boyfriend because well I'm kind of quiet and usually have my nose in a book. You name it I've probably read it. My mom stops the car in front a of small two-story house.

"Well this it." Mom says.

"It's cute" I say.

"Honey I know this is hard for you. Moving across the country and all, but you can make new friends." Mom says.

"Yeah because everyone wants a friend who always has their nose in a book." I say. All of our stuff was already brought here so we didn't have to move all the heavy stuff. I'll be going to La Push high school tomorrow.

When I get up to my room (in the attic which mom can't get to). I look around the room to see my desk, bed, and stereo already unpacked. First I unpack all my clothes. Then, I unpack my electronics (phone, laptop, and TV.). Then, I unpack my bedding. Last but not least, I unpack my photos and valuables. When I see a picture of me and Shelby (my best friend). I hang it up above my desk.

"Meg dinner!" Mom yells.

Brady's POV

All of us were sitting in Emily's kitchen with the council members, parents (who know the secret), and imprints. We were talking about the pale face and her daughter moving to the res.

"This are land if people think that pale faces can move here then they will just start to flood in." Sam says.

"Maybe we should see why they moved here." Emily says.

"I think Emily's right." Billy says.

"Fine we should go now." Sam says. We all pile in the cars and drive to the house they bought.

We all walk to the door. Billy nods at Sam and he knocks on the door.

"I'll get it mom!" We hear a girl yell. Then the door flings open. The girl has to be 13 and Quileute

"Hi." she says. Her eyes sweeping over all us. When her eyes sweep over mine-my love for my parents, my friends, my pack, myself, my tribe. Snip, snip. They are all replaced by a million strings, no not strings, steel cables that bind me to the beautiful girl in front of me with the brightest eyes I have ever seen. There bright blue. She's tall. She has the perfect sized body. She blushes and looks down. I want to scream "don't look away your beautiful." But I stay quiet.

"We are looking for Hailey Johnson." Billy says.

"Uh, yeah hold on." She says. My angel turns and yells mom into the house. A white woman comes out and takes one look at all of us.

She says "Come in."

We sit in the dining room.

The woman turns to my love and says "Meg why don't you go to your room." She says.

"Sure" my angel, Meg says.

"Why did you move here?" Billy asks.

"To have my daughter learn more about her culture." She says.

"Who's your daughter's father?" Allison, Sam's mom asks.

"Joshua Uley." She says. "You're the bitch that ruined my marriage! You home wrecker!" Allison yells.

"I didn't know he was married until after I found out that I was pregnant." She says.

"He screwed you over didn't he?" Allison asks.

"He said he didn't want anything to do with her or me."

"She's my sister?" Sam asks.

"Yes." She says.

"Can I meet her?" Sam asks.

"Yeah." She says.

"Meg!" She yells.

"Coming!" My angel yells.

"Yeah mom?" She asks. I didn't notice what she was wearing until now. She was wearing a white hoodie that had the words Mito on the front in a green ribbon and on the back it said someone I love needs a cure in green lettering. She had green Vans on and dark wash skinny jeans on also.

Sam stuck his hand out and said "Hi I'm your brother."

"I guess I'm your sister then?" She says.

"Yeah I guess so." He says. As he wraps her up in a hug.


End file.
